People often like to commemorate their achievements by framing diplomas and medals. Furthermore, people enjoy framing photographs, posters and other types of photographic media for display on the wall in their homes. People also frame certain types of memorabilia in order to display the memorabilia and protect it against damage that may occur over time as a result of the memorabilia being exposed to the ambient environment.
There are many different types of frames that currently exist for the purpose of displaying the item retained within the frame and protecting the item against damage. Frames come in a wide variety of sizes, colors, textures and finishes. Furthermore, frames can be used with matting that surrounds a smaller photo or item to enhance the aesthetics of the framed photo or item. Alternately, frames may be constructed such that they have transparent front and rear glazings. This permits a framed photo or item to appear as if it is floating within the frame.
One problem with existing frames is that they generally require a backing and additional mounting clips to retain the backing in the frame. Multiple clips are usually required to adequately secure the backing. These clips require assembly, add manufacturing cost, and are frequently prone to breakage. A simpler frame apparatus that has fewer components, is easier to assemble, and is more robust is therefore desired.